


Not So Secret

by Glasswingsndreamz



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, First Time, Making Love, Making Out, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: Vishnal is late for his date with you. You reassure him that there's a way he can make it up to you.





	Not So Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy_Dorky_Clown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dorky_Clown/gifts).



“Hey do you think there’s something… off about Vishnal?” Doug nudged Kiel as they watched their friend exit the blonde boy’s home. “He seemed like he was in a hurry didn’t he?” Doug’s eyes were narrowed.

 

“Hmmm, now that you mention it, he has been acting a bit differently lately. The other day he asked me to help make some sweets, but when I asked him what they were for he seemed really flustered,” Kiel mentioned, shrugging it off.

 

“You don’t think…?” a grin began to spread across Doug’s face. “Is Vishnal secretly dating someone?”

 

“Oh!” Kiel’s eyes widened “I thought he was going to eat all those cookies himself.

 

“Wait! There’s no way he’s scoring a date before me!” Doug shouted.

 

\---

 

Vishnal made his way to the castle doing his best attempt to make it seem like he wasn’t in a hurry. Thankfully he managed to avoid anyone who could question what he was doing. The last thing he wanted was to be anymore late than he already was. He hadn’t meant to stay so long with his friends, but they had easily distracted him from the time.

 

“I’m here princess! I’m sorry I’m late,” Vishnal burst into your room in the palace. He stood awkwardly at the entrance when he noticed you were sitting on the bed, leaving him unsure whether or not he should join you or stay where he was.

 

“I was beginning to wonder if you forgot,” you pout, wanting to tease the sweet butler.

 

“I could never forget anything so important!” he claims. His voice is so determined and he almost looks hurt by your accusations.

 

“If you really feel bad, there is something you could do to make up for it,” you said, trying hard not to smile at the devious plan beginning to form in your mind.

 

The desperate look on his face nearly makes you feel bad for planning something like this. “I’ll do anything for you.”

 

Now it’s your turn to be flustered by his words. However, you decide to stick with the plan despite the blush now forming on your face. Quietly you pat the spot next to you on the bed, gesturing for him to sit down. The determined look on his face is too adorable as he takes a seat next to you.

 

“I’ll forgive you if you kiss me,” you don’t hide your smile this time, instead beaming at him eagerly as you await his reaction.

 

The poor butler is taken aback by the request, which really shouldn’t have considering how many kisses the two of you have already shared.

 

Carefully he cups your face with his hand, gazing into your eyes. “Anything for you my princess,” he said with a sweet smile, effectively making your heart skip a beat. Without hesitating he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against yours.

 

You gladly returned the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer. The angle was a bit awkward with the two of you sitting on the edge of the bed. You decided to change this by pulling him back onto the bed with him on top to Vishnal’s embarrassment.

 

“W-woah,” he gasped at the sudden change of the position. He was at a complete loss of what to do, where his hands should go and if he should get off. It was a rather compromising position and if anyone were to walk in there would be no explanation that could remedy the situation. It would only take half an hour for the entire town to find out that the two of you were dating, seven minutes tops if Kiel was the one to walk in on you.

 

The touch of your hand on his cheek quickly brought him back to reality, only for the sight below him to shatter his brain. There you were, a cute blush on your face and a bright look in your eyes. The hair framing your face looked so soft and perfectly sprawled on the pillow beneath your head. This was the face he wanted to wake up to every morning. Vishnal’s eyes immediately narrowed on those beautiful lips he was just kissing. It took a moment for him to register that they were moving, that you were actually speaking and he was not hearing anything that was coming from those lips he loved so much.

 

“Vishnal? Are you okay?” you repeated the question, wondering why in Selphia he had decided to stop. Were you being too forward? The relationship hadn’t gone much further than making out.

 

The flustered man nodded his head, not confident enough in his ability to speak at the moment.

 

“Do you want to stop?” you ask, suddenly feeling a little insecure. You nearly laughed at how violently he shook his head no. Smiling up at your lover, you pulled him down for another kiss.

 

Kissing was something that Vishnal, thankfully, had become very good at throughout your relationship. It was one skill he had learned very fast. Often times you would joke that it was great ‘butler training’ although Vishnal didn’t quite like the joke as much but he never denied a kiss from you.

 

Once again you were grateful he learned quickly in this subject when his tongue subtly ran against your lower lip. You couldn’t stop the moan you made when you gave him access to your mouth. It was much better than the first time when he had basically attempted to force his tongue down your throat. (Thanks for the terrible advice Doug) He was much more cautious now and new exactly what to do to get you going.

 

This time you decide to push things further, using your hands to grip his hips and pull him down against you. You yelp when you feel the hardness of him pressing directly against your pelvis, ruining the kiss when he pulls back suddenly. It was entirely unexpected of your practically innocent boyfriend to actually have an ‘erection’. The thought of Vishnal actually doing anything sexual still seemed like an impossible dream. It was hard to imagine even with him now hovering over your body with the obvious evidence that he was in fact capable of getting horny.

 

“Oh- Oh gosh I’m so sorry! I’m so so so sorry. I didn’t mean- I’m so sorry-” he fumbled over his words, face burning red. However, you were the one to cut him off when you pulled him back flush against you. This time he nearly choked as you grinded up against him. His expression was that off pure shock and confusion.

 

“Sorry,” you blurt out. “Is this, is this okay?” you ask shly, feeling your own heart rate speed up.

 

“Yes!” Vishnal shouts. “I mean. You’re not disgusted?”

 

You frown at the implications behind his words.

 

“Of course I’m not! I love you Vishnal I thought I made that clear. I don’t care what anyone else says, I want to be with you no matter what. You’re the only person I ever want this with,” you confess without hesitation.

 

Vishnal’s eyes widened at the declaration. You begin to panic when you see the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

 

“I love you!” he said before wrapping his arms beneath you and holding you tight. “You’re my one and only princess.”

 

“Are you sure you want this though? I mean we don’t have to do this at all if you want to!” you said, not wanting to pressure your lover.

 

“Yes, I want this with you,” Vishnal said, pulling back enough to peck you on the lips. “If you’re sure.”

 

“Yes please,” you said, pulling him back down for another kiss and another. It was easy enough to distract him to flip him over in order to change positions. Vishnal certainly wasn’t complaining when you straddled him and began grinding down on his erection. No, the moan that came from him was very enticing and only urged you on more.

 

Leaning down you placed your lips against his neck, leaving open mouth kisses against the sensitive skin. The spot just beneath his ear must have been particularly sensitive considering the way he bucked his hips up against yours.

 

“Please,” he said, hands hesitantly reaching to grip your hips. You ground against him in response, sucking on that specific spot on his neck until he was a mewling mess. You were getting just as desperate as he was, heat pooling between your legs. Already you could tell you were starting to soak your underwear with your own arousal. But who could blame you when a beautiful man was begging beneath you.

 

Cautiously you reached down between his legs to grasp at the hardness there. His hips bucked up in response as he yelped. With a devious look in your eye, you began palming the erection straining against his pants. The noises that sprung from his lips were irresistible as you continued your ministrations over his clothes.

 

Sitting up, you fumbled with his belt. Vishnal watched in minor amusement as you struggled with the offending piece of clothing. After a few minutes of a lack of progress, Vishnal took things into his hands, literally. You watched in amazement as he managed to undo the belt and the buttons of his pants.

 

“Okay I think you should get up for a moment because it’s going to take me five hours to take off all your clothes I swear,” you said, getting off of your lover and standing beside the bed. Vishnal only laughs as he stands up from the bed as well.

 

As he begins to remove the various layers of clothes just on his torso, you decide to return the favor and pull off your shirt. Immediately you have Vishnal’s attention again, his face as red as a tomato as he stares. You swear his face goes even redder when you remove your bra as well. It’s embarrassing to be so revealed in front of him, but you remind yourself that you love and trust this man more than anything. Instead you take the moment to tease him.

 

“The faster you take off your clothes the faster you get to touch them,” you said before slipping down your pants and giving him a full view of your underwear. For a moment you’re worried he might just explode right then and there.

 

You swear you’ve never seen anyone strip faster before in your life.

 

Once you’re both standing there naked, the insecurities seem to take over again especially with the way he’s staring at you and taking everything in.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he said the words breathlessly as if he can’t believe that you’re really standing there, that you’re his.

 

“You’re perfect,” you said, returning the compliment. Smiling, your lover cups your face and kisses you once more, gently pushing you towards the bed. You let him lead you backwards until you hit the bed and, to his amusement, jump onto the bed and spread your legs. He might burst out into laughter if the sight of you like that didn’t make his cock twitch. Already he was leaking at the tip with precum.

 

Carefully he avoided your limbs as he crawled on top and settled between your legs. Slowly he trailed his hand down between your breasts until he reached beneath himself to stop between your legs. You inhaled sharply when he oh so carefully slipped a finger inside. He paused when he had fit it in all the way, staring at you for confirmation. When you nodded for him to continue he began to move.

 

“Oh wow you’re really wet,” Vishnal said, sounding surprised as he slowly moved the digit in and out of you at a torturously slow pace. Finally he adds a second finger with relative ease. “Is this okay?”

 

“Yes- Please move faster,” you practically beg. Ever the obedient butler, he heeds your demand and begins picking up the pace. Still it isn’t enough for you and you begin to wonder if he’s actually teasing you, finally getting his revenge.

 

“Please! I need you!” you decide you can’t wait any longer. You’ve fantasized and touched yourself over this long enough. You needed him to fuck you and you needed it right now just in case you woke up and this was just another dream that you really didn’t want to wake up from.

 

You could cry from relief when he pulls his fingers out and you can feel the tip of his cock pressing against your entrance.

 

“I hope you know that you’re the only one for me. I love you so much! Are you really sure that this is what you want?”

 

You could slap him for making you wait so long. “Yes I want you so bad. Please I need you right now,” you don’t even care that you’re begging now.

 

Slowly, ridiculously slowly he pushes inside until finally he’s filled you up all the way, hips flush against you. His hands cutch at the sheets on either side of your shoulders as he keeps in place, not daring to move a single muscle.

 

You on the other hand have different plans and quickly put them to action when you push your hips up against him. “Move,” you demand.

 

Vishnal bites his lip to keep from making anymore embarrassing sounds as he slowly but surely begins to thrust in and out of you at a slow pace. You breathe out deeply as you adjust and stretch around his dick, holding your breath when he pushes all the way back in again. It doesn’t take long for the uncomfortable feeling to turn more pleasurable as he continues to move in you.

 

“You can go faster. It feels better now,” you said, reassuring your love with a soft kiss to his lips.

 

You’re pleased at the faster pace he sets, fully enjoying each and every deep stroke he took. The look on his face is the hottest thing you’ve ever seen. His face is flushed from pleasure and his eyes are full of desire as he takes in the sight of your naked body beneath his own. The way he says your name and praises your body only turns you on more. The wet sound of him pushing in and out of you is enough to push you that much closer to the edge of your own orgasm. The feeling of being so filled is pure bliss and you’re sure that you don’t want to get off the bed any time in the near future.

 

From the look on his face, you can tell that you’re not the only one who’s close. Even his pace begins to slow down as if to keep from finishing.

 

“No, don’t stop! It’s okay if you cum,” you reassure him, desperate for your own release. Vishnal seems hesitant to obey, but his thrusts gain speed. This time he’s a bit rougher than before, hips slamming against yours much sloppier and faster. He’s desperate to make you cum too, reaching between your bodies to stroke your clit. Vishnal is taken aback when you cry out sharply, reaching your orgasm first.

 

It takes five seconds for him to follow behind, crying out your name loudly as he pulls out to finish on your stomach. The two of you stay like that for a while, catching your breath as you both come down from your high. Although it doesn’t take long for a flustered Vishnal to climb off you and the bed and promise to fetch something to clean you off with.

 

You’re left on the bed as he struggles to throw on his clothes, leaving him looking like a complete mess. You try not to laugh as he scurries off to find a towel to clean you off with or some other cloth.

 

It looks like the town was going to find out about your secret relationship after all when they saw the way he looked if they hadn’t already heard it from your room.


End file.
